Why do I have to love you so much?
by Seiko Matsuzawa
Summary: Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde que Allen se separó de Lavi, ahora es un hombre echo y derecho… que pasaría si Lavi regresara? Esto demuestra que no puedes huir de tu pasado.LAVEN AU Lo se es un asco el summary pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Because I Love You So Much

**Why do I have to love you so much?**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Prologo.**

•◘_**.Laven.**____**•**_

**Diclaimer**:Ni Allen, ni Lavi ni ninguno de los personajes de -Man son míos pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para diversión y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (chicoXchico) Lemon (en los próximos capis), AU (Universo Alternativo) OC (Personaje original) (tal vez).

**Summary: **Han pasado 6 años desde que Allen se separó de Lavi, ahora es un hombre echo y derecho… que pasaría si Lavi regresara? Esto demuestra que nopuedes huir de tu pasado.

**Notas:** las "" indican pensamientos y las letras _cursivas_ indican recuerdos **NdlA:** indican notas de la autora (ósea mías! Aunque no parezcan).

―Ahh… ahh La…vi Lavi!

―Sigue mas, mas!

―¡Kya! Ahhh―un albino despertó sobre exaltado, el sudor cubría su delgado cuerpo; las sabanas se pegaban a el.

―¡Maldición!, ¡maldición maldición! ¡Otra vez no! estúpido sueño―Allen se restregaba con furia los claros ojos mientras unas delgadas lagrimas se escapaban por sus dedos.

―"Justo cuando tengo escuela mañana… o será hoy?"―limpiándose aun las lagrimas observa el reloj de encima de su buro; eran las 3 y media de la mañana.

―Si hoy tengo escuela― suspiro resignado; se acomodo de lado para tratar de dormir de nuevo, pero un pequeño problemita, había entre sus piernas y "eso" no le permitía dormir.

―Ah ¡es muy tarde para una ducha fría!― suspiro resignado Allen― ya que.

El joven albino se quito las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas, listo para empezar el trabajo manual.

...

―¡Allen-kun! ¡Por aquí!― una chica le gritaba al albino en la entrada de un Instituto de Música, el chico comenzó a caminar más rápido para alcanzarla.

―Ah buenos días Leenale, perdón por la tardanza.

―Ya me acostumbre es la tercera vez en la semana; ―le dice con un pequeño tic en el ojo― vamos se nos va a hacer tarde.

**POV Allen's**

"No puedo decirle nada a Leenale, no creo que lo entienda."

Estúpidos sueños, ¿por qué ahora? justo cuando ya lo había "olvidado", a Leenale se le ocurrió sacar el tema de nuestros ex compañeros de secundaria, ¿Qué harán? ¿Estudiarían o trabajan ya? Y para colmo hablaron de cierto pelirrojo de hermosos ojos verdes y sonrisa traviesa pero que al final de la secundaria me rompió el corazón… ¿después de todo había pasado?; ¿seis años desperdiciados? ¿Tantas aventuras, risas, alegrías? Para que si al final de cuentas nos dejaríamos de hablar en los últimos días de la secundaria y todo por sentimientos encontrados y decisiones incorrectas, al menos le agradezco todo lo que pase junto a él aunque hubiera preferido que no terminara nunca.

**Fin de POV Allen's**

―Señor Walker si no quiere hacer caso a la clase podría salirse del salón, no hay problema.― El profesor Tikk le miraba desde su escritorio molesto, al parecer el albino se había quedado tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta cuando el maestro le había preguntado algo al menos media docena de veces.

―¿Ehh? ¿Perdón?

―Ahh ―suspiro― olvídelo se lo paso por ser la primera vez.

...

A la salida de la clase…

―Allen que pasa ¿Por qué estas tan distraído? ―la china lo miraba con intensidad.

―No...No es nada, no pude dormir muy bien, p…ero no te preocupes estaré mejor en la tarde, no faltare ¿sí? ― Allen ya no quería tener sobre él la mirada acusadora de Leenale así que trataba de zafarse del problema.

―¿Sera que estas distraído por lo de Lavi?

De nuevo ese nombre, ese bendito nombre otra vez, con tan solo oírlo sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, a pesar de todos esos años transcurridos.

―Ehh tal vez un poco, supongo jeje ―el albino comenzaba a incomodarse demasiado y temía que su amiga dijera la pregunta que no podía contestar.

―... ¿Qué paso en la secundaria? ¿Por qué se dejaron de hablar? ¿Tu sabes algo de el?

―Etto yo...yo― Allen no sabía qué hacer no quería decirle nada, solo quería correr...

―Leenale-chan! ―Lou Fa de sus compañeras de composición llamaba a la chica del otro lado del patio.

―Lou Fa ¡voy!

Mientras Leenale volteaba para hablar con Lou Fa el albino aprovecho el momento y salió corriendo del Instituto, no quería decir nada ni contarle a nadie sobre lo que ocurrió hace ya tiempo entre Lavi y el, tal vez su amiga no le hablaría en la tarde en el bar, pero esa era lo de menos; tal vez podría decirle lo poco que creía que el pelirrojo estuviera haciendo; ¿no le había dicho hace 6 años? "_Quiero estudiar literatura, ¿Por qué no? Me gusta escribir y leer ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"_

―"Nada Lavi, no tiene nada de malo que tú hayas escogido tu camino, tal y como debería de ser".-el pequeño músico (**NldA: **Porque sigue siendo pequeño de estatura) caminada; ahora ya no tenía por qué correr, se sentó lentamente en una banca del parque que estaba entre su departamento y el Instituto.

Se recargo en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, quería quedarse sentado sin hacer nada pero eso solo hizo que recordara como fue que se separó de su mejor amigo hace ya 6 años...

**Continuara…. **


	2. Painful Memories

**Why do I have to love you so much?**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Painful Memories.**

•◘_**.Laven.**____**•**_

**Diclaimer**: Ni Allen, ni Lavi ni ninguno de los personajes de -Man son míos pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para diversión y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Lo recuerdo; ahí sentado en esa fría banca del parque... Y sentía de nuevo ese hueco en el pecho.

Recuerdo sus palabras, cuando se sentó el primer día de clases; cuando recién acababa de llegar de la capital.

―Hola mi nombre es Lavi Bookman y ¿el tuyo?

―Soy Allen― te conteste― Allen Walker

Tu solo me sonreíste y un extraño pero encantador brillo apareció en tus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda.

―Mucho gusto...

Y todo empezó desde ahí...en 5to año.

Te llevabas bien con todos...pero tenias un trato especial conmigo y eso me hacia sentir especial...

Con el paso del tiempo el trato especial, se convirtió en mucho contacto físico; continuamente me abrazabas hasta cortarme el aire y me pellizcabas las mejillas.

Nunca vi a otros amigos que se hicieran eso; pero a mi no me importaba, y creo que a ti tampoco.

Pero con el tiempo comencé a sentir algo más que amistad, por eso me acercaba mas de lo normal a Lavi; lo abrazaba, le sonreía mas y siempre tenía ganas de probar sus labios; aunque fue un poco pero no me atrevía pues ¡eso no era normal! ¡Como podía besar a mi amigo! A mi sempai...

La oportunidad no llego, hasta 2do de secundaria...cuando ya estaba resignándome...Recuerdo ese dizque fue uno de los más felices de mi vida, me abordaste al final de una clase mientras nos cambiábamos de salón a la 6ta hora.

―Vámonos hay que saltarnos la clase-me dijiste; yo que nunca lo había hecho así que dude, pero antes de que te dijera algo ya me estabas arrastrando hacia otro lado.

Después no recuerdo mucho; solo que estábamos sentados en la parte de atrás de los baños donde nos cubrían los arboles, para que no nos viera el prefecto y riéndonos de cualquier tontería, cuando comenzó a llover, y gracias al pequeño techo que había no nos mojamos...pero no podíamos evitar el frio.

―...Lavi-te dije después de un rato, cuando estaba comenzando a temblar―ten...go frio.

―Ah perdón. ―Tu enseguida te acercaste a mi y me rodeaste con tus brazos, tu aliento se sentía muy bien sobre mi cara fría.

―Gra...cias Lavi.

―Para eso estoy.

Después de eso simplemente me arrebuje a tu lado y cerré los ojos, quería quedarme a lado de tu corazón para siempre.

―Allen...-susurraste después de un rato.

―Mande.

―Acércate...quiero decirte algo.

Abrí mis ojos y levante la mirada, tus ojos tenían un brillo diferente al normal, pero aun era encantador y me miraban de manera extraña.

―Mande― repetí acercándome.

―Te quiero.―susurraste.

― ¿Qué?

―Te...quiero.― repetiste y te acercaste más a mi cara. ―Te quiero, te necesito Allen...yo.― y antes de que acabaras, tus labios se unieron violentamente a los míos y los apretaste con suavidad; yo me quede estático tu… ¡me habías besado!

Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía es dulce apretón en mis fríos labios, te abrase por la cintura y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba encima de ti.

―Chico malo, Allen.― susurraste cuando nuestras bocas se separaron.

―Mira quien lo dice...Lavi-chan.― contraataque en voz baja, la cabeza me daba vueltas pero estaba feliz.

Me miraste pensativo...ese brillo en tus ojos no era otra cosa que amor.

―Allen...quiero probar algo.

―Hazlo―te rete.

Volviste a unir nuestros labios durante unos segundos y luego dudando, tocaste con la punta de tu lengua mis labios...yo los entreabrí y pronto sentí la intromisión en mi boca, pero solo me deje llevar.

Después de eso todo fue mejorando; aunque actuábamos como amigos en público; en privado (en los baños, pasillos solitarios y aulas desiertas) nos besábamos libremente...

Ahora que lo pienso...nunca le pregunte a Lavi porque me había besado. ¿Se habrá dedo cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¿O solo fue mera coincidencia que ambos nos queríamos? aunque no me importaba...lo amaba demasiado.

El hueco de mi pecho dolió cuando recordé él porque nos separamos.

Fue a pocos de días de salir de la secundaria, después de todo un año de experiencias como novios, cuando creí que podríamos seguir viéndonos en la preparatoria.

Después de un año de experiencias de todo tipo, (desde besos hasta cosas más sucias) cuando algo cambio, cuando yo quería estar junto a él en el poco tiempo que nos quedaba, el se apartaba, eso me lastimo... ¿Qué le había hecho para que me dejara de hablarme de un día para otro?

A pesar de eso lo amaba, ya no podía sacármelo de mi pecho, hasta esta tarde...Cuando faltaba 3 días para salir, me abordo al final del día cuando estaba dispuesto de irme a casa.

―Allen, tengo que hablar contigo.

―Claro.

―Allen...yo...te pido que me olvides...me...me he dado cuenta que...Ya no te amo.

Me quede helado...no supe cuando comencé a llorar y alcance a ir como mi corazón se rompía.

―¿Como...― alcance a susurrarte.

―Ya no...No te amo.

―Pe...Pero ―trate de encontrar ese hermoso brillo en tus ojos, pro estos parecían verdadera esmeraldas, frías y duras. –Soy...¡soy un idiota! ―Cerré los ojos y los cubrí con mis manos mientras una voz en mi cabeza me reprochaba mi estupidez. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?

―No lo eres Allen... ―sentí como estuviste apunto de rozarme el hombro, pero me hice para atrás.

― ¡No me toques! ―te grite y salí corriendo...

Solo recuerdo que llore toda la noche y los días siguientes, incluso deje de comer, y no fui a la fiesta ni a la ceremonia de salida, aunque Leenale me suplico; entre en una depresión muy grande, pero luego me di cuenta, que por mucho que lo quería (porque aun lo quiero) cuando alguien te lastimaba era mejor enterrarlo en el pasado, en lo más profundo de tu corazón.

Ahí había estado Lavi...hasta ahora.

**Continuara...**


	3. And life goes on

**Why do I have to love you so much?**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Encounter inappropriate.**

•◘_**.Laven.◘•**_

**Diclaimer**: Ni Allen, ni Lavi ni ninguno de los personajes de -Man son míos le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para diversión y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Allen sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas, había estado tanto tiempo sin pensar en lo que paso, y volver a recordar todo lo lastimo, aun su pecho tenía ese gran agujero que dolía, tanto era el dolor que desde ese día se reusó a buscar alguien que pudiera curarlo, ¿para qué? Si podría resultar peor, a pesar de que todo el mundo piensa que estoy saliendo con Leenale **(1)** aunque sea muy cercano a ella nunca le pediría algo asi, solo consideraba a Leenale con un hermana, a pesar de que la chica pensaba tener otras intenciones el le dejo bien claro que no quería perder su amistad con una relación que no iba a funcionar, la chica entendió y ahora salía Bak un chico que ambos conocieron cuando recién entraron al Instituto y que resulto ser un cantante excepcional, así ambos seguían siendo amigos.

El chico estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

―Bueno, ah Leenale si ¿qué ocurre? ¿Eh? Ah tenemos que encontrarnos en el bar ¡¿verdad? Lo siento Leenale no, no se me olvido solo no vi la hora, si voy, voy ahorita nos vemos, adiós.

Allen se levanto de un salto y tomando su mochila se echo a correr en dirección a su apartamento, ¿tanto tiempo había estado sentado en el parque?

El albino al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento saco las llaves y trato de introducir la correcta en la cerradura pero sus manos estaba entumidas y paso un rato hasta que pudo abrir la puerta; ya adentro dejo su mochila en el sillón de la pequeña sala color amarillo pálido y se dirigió al baño tenía que ducharse para estar presentable el trabajo a pesar del frio que estaba haciendo afuera.

Mientras se duchaba; Allen estaba pensativo…hace ya mucho tiempo que no nevaba en la ciudad, antes muchísimo antes la nieva caía fuertemente, tanto que la nieve hacia que las grandes avenidas y las escuelas se cerraran, Allen recordó que el ultimo invierno que nevó fuertemente, era cuando estaba en la secundaria…con Lavi.

El albino suspiro, ¿por que seguía pensando en el pelirrojo? Basta se dijo así mismo mientras se arreglaba y salía de su apartamento, bien abrigado….

―Hola Allen!― saludo Leenale en cuanto Allen salió del edificio donde vivía.

―Buenos días Leenale, hace frio ¿verdad?

―Si bastante, mejor hay que ir al bar ¿te parece?

―Claro.

―Oye Allen…Bak me mando preguntarte algo―comento la china mientras caminaban por las frías calles.

―Que es Lena?

―Bueno…me dijo que te preguntara si te gustaría ser el vocalista en el próximo fin de semana.

― ¿Qué? Leenale entiende que no me gusta cantar frente a la gente. ― le dijo el albino enojado.

―Pero antes si te gustaba cantar y mucho; además tiene una voz preciosa, y las chicas también lo dicen. Solo que se oculta porque tu solo haces coros además estoy segura que si cantas atraerás mas a las chicas, porque te consideran lindo.

Allen guardo silencio ante el comentario, cierto antes cantaba y muy bien le decía, pero después de la partida de Lavi se había vuelto más solitario, y triste, después se sonrojo ante los mencionado por Leenale y tartamudeo. ―Leena de...de verdad ¿las chicas dicen eso de mi?

―Si Allen lo dicen mucho y mas las que van seguido― al ver el titubeo del albino se animó pues pensaba que si el albino cantaba de nuevo su ánimo podría mejor ―Entonces… ¿te animarías a cantar?

―No lo sé Leenale podría... ¿pensarlo?

―¡Claro! ―"al menos lo pensara, eso es un avance"- Bueno hay que apurarnos si no Claud se enojara con nosotros. Y así la china jaló al albino en dirección hacia el bar.

Al llegar a un estaba vacío pues aun no abrían los chicos saludaron al barman quien les correspondió el saludo.

―Hola chicos.

―Buenas tardes Kuro-chan ¿Que tal el día?

―Aburrido; ya quiero que sea el fin **(2)**

―También nosotros-le dijeron a coro.

Y se dispusieron a limpiar las mesas que había esparcidas alrededor de un pequeño escenario donde los fines de semana tocaban.

―Buenas tardes chicos―saludo Claud la dueña del bar― ¿Cómo andan? ―

―Estamos bien, Claud gracias―comento la china―por cierto Allen no me cree que las chicas lo consideran lindo, ¿verdad que es cierto?

―Claro, lo he oído a montones ¿por qué? ¿No lo crees? ―le pregunto Claud al albino aunque antes que este contestara volvió a preguntar―Bueno, bueno ¿porque la pregunta?

―Bak quiere que Allen cante para el grupo, porque tiene una voz preciosa.

―¿Ah en serio? Eso sería interesante, pero bueno luego ustedes se ponen de acuerdo, ahora hay que seguir limpiando, pronto abriremos.

Y Claud se dirigió a la barra dejando a ambos chicos con su tarea.

Cuando terminaron ambos jóvenes fueron a detrás de la barra (en el lugar de los empleados) para poder arreglarse un poco pues pronto empezarían a atender.

Allen suspiro...estaba cansado, pues entre la escuela temprano y el trabajo hasta tarde **(3) **lo fatigaba, pero tenía que tener ese ritmo tan agitado para poder vivir solo costeándose al menos la comida y terminar de pagar todo lo que le debía a su padrastro. Aunque pronto saldría de la escuela...así tendría más tiempo libre...a pesar de que podría muy bien trabajar medio tiempo en su Instituto como tutor o incluso tutor particular de piano y de violín, los dos instrumentos que sabía tocar a la perfección.

Porque estaba seguro (y no era por alardear) que lo aceptarían sin rechistar pues todos sus maestro coincidían que era excepcional tocando ambos instrumentos, cosa que lo avergonzaba, pues no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.

―Ey Allen se me olvidaba... ¿Cuándo es el recital de violín?― le pregunto Leenale cuando terminaba de arreglarse.

―Em. Va a hacer dentro de una semana...más o menos... ¿por?

― ¿Como que por? ¿Voy a ir a verte no?

―Ah? cierto Leena perdón...

La chica sonrió y fue a dejarles la carta **(4) **a una pareja que acababa de llegar y Allen volvió a suspirar...solo una semana.

**...**

La tarde se fue lenta, pues por ser entre semana no había muchos clientes...a pesar de ser un bar-restaurante bastante concurrido. Aun así el albino se alegro al momento de cerrar (cerca de la media noche) al fin podría descansar.

―Leenale te acompaño a casa, sería peligroso que te fueras sola.― Le dijo a su compañera cuando esta se desocupo.

―No Allen así está bien, van a venir por mí,** (5)** mejor tu vete con cuidado ¿Si?

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana hasta las once en donde siempre ¿Si?-le contesto el albino.

―Cierto tu mañana entras tarde; pero tienes practica, ¿no?― dijo Leenale asintiendo.

―Sí; entonces hasta mañana

Así después de despedirse del resto salió bien abrigado rumbo a su apartamento

…

―Ah―Allen abrió los ojos estaba acostado en su cama, respirando entre cortadamente como si hubiere estado corriendo; la razón, era simplemente otro sueño relacionado con el pelirrojo.

―Qué horror otra vez no―susurro triste y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas mas, miro hacia un lado y vio a su gato que lo miraba con sus verdosos ojos brillosos―perdón Tim pero…no puedo olvidarlo…lo siento. Timcampy se limito a acercase mas al albino y se pegó más a su lado reconfortándolo.

―Gracias Tim. ―le dijo suavemente y se volvió a acostar, con ayuda de su gato comenzó a caer de nuevo en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

…

―A ver chicos con un poco mas de fuerza, recuerden que mientras más arco usen más fuerte se oirá. ―

―Ya llevamos tiempo practicando...¿no podríamos descansar? ―se quejo un chico.

El maestro solo suspiro

―Está bien 10 minutos de descanso.

Los jóvenes sonrieron y comenzaron a dispersarse, Allen se quedó sentado en su lugar…no quería salir, pues Leenale no había llegado.

―Allen dime, ¿ya estás listo para la gradación? ―le preguntó un compañero que acababa de sentarse a su lado.

―Mmm podría decirse que ya. ―le contestó un poco distraído.

La única verdad es que no le importaba mucho la graduación, tal vez porque no había nadie importante el cual lo felicitaría en el momento de la entrega de su diploma y eso lo entristecía, y le hacía recordar a su padre, el bueno y dulce de Mana, que falleció hace ya varios años… y que lo dejo a manos de Cross**(6)** un hombre bebedor y apostador, Allen sonrió con tristeza al recordar los buenos momentos que paso con su padre y su sonrisa desapareció al recordar como Lavi su mejor amigo lo había ayudado a salir del mal momento, en el que lo dejo la muerte de Mana, y no pudo evitar las lagrimas que comenzaba a caer, al darse cuenta de algo desalentador….

….Todas las personas que alguna vez había amado…

….lo habían abandonado.

**Continuara….**

**(1)**Saque esto del anime, porque…bueno es la pareja más probable de la historia original.

**(2)**Krory se refiera al fin-de semana

**(3)**Es un bar por lo tanto trabajan hasta altas horas de la noche.

**(4)**La carta o el menú.

**(5)**¿Quién crees que sea capaz de ir por Leena? Obvio su querido hermano.

**(6) **Eso de que lo dejo en manos de Cross pues creo que no tuvo otra alternativa.

Hola, hoy decidí subir este capítulo después de siglos (literalmente) de no actualizar U.U espero que perdonen a esta pobre escritora mediocre T.T de verdad mil perdones por todo el tiempo que les hice pasar, ahora trabajo a marchas forzadas para tratar de actualizar algún otro fic.

A pesar de que no había actualizado, siempre tengo presente la trama de todas mis historias.

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.


End file.
